


Hard Work Pays Off

by vanillou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, M/M, Prostitution, Sex, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillou/pseuds/vanillou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis would never, ever cheat on Niall. But it's been a while since they've been intimate, and there's a cute boy at the door, and Louis might just have to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Work Pays Off

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments! I really do appreciate them.
> 
> And once again, I love feedback. Any advice is good advice. 
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy! xx

Louis trudged up the never ending steps to his flat. 

"Was a good game," Alex said, following close behind him. "Nearly lost that one shot, but we still made it." 

"Yeah," Louis panted. "I was about ready to sock Evan in the face." 

He opened the door and walked inside. He hadn't been home for ages. Being on the road nonstop, playing game after game is quite tiresome. He collapsed on his couch while Alex peeked inside the fridge.

"So," Alex began, still rummaging through the food. "Still not getting anywhere with Niall?"

Louis rolled his eyes. He never liked to talk about his failing relationship. It started out so well, but everything was going wrong. Niall could never fulfill Louis' needs. 

He was either too tired, or just not up to having sex. "We'll get there, it just takes some time."

Alex sat down beside him. "It's been four months now, hasn't it?" 

Louis stayed still. Alex had quite the point. Four months was plenty of time. And it wasn't like Niall hadn't ever fucked someone before. He was just never up to fucking Louis. 

A smug grin developed on Alex's face as a knock hit the door. "Wonder who that could be." He snickered.

Louis gave him a burning glare. "You didn't."

Alex opened the door. A tall, handsome, curly haired boy stood in the doorway. Louis' eyebrows raised.

"Hi," The young man said in a smooth, deep voice. "I'm here for-"

"You're here for Louis." Alex interrupted. The room became deathly quiet. "I'll um... Leave you two alone."

Louis stood up just before Alex shut the door. "No, Alex, you don't have to-"

Alex shut the door.

Louis bounced on his heels. It was silent. 

The lean boy walked deeper into the flat, getting closer to Louis. His hands were stuck in his pockets, but his eyes were stuck on Louis'.

He was gorgeous. Louis felt his air constrict in his lungs. His hair curled perfectly over his forehead. His arms were long and his skin was painted with tattoos. His lips  
were plump and red- So red, it seemed like they would taste like cherries if you licked them.

And Louis was feeling such an urge to taste them.

The two were inches apart now. Louis could hear Harry breathe- Slowly and easily.

"I-I'm Louis." Louis nervously puffed. 

"Harry." The lad said softly.

Louis quickly took in the realization that- He had a boyfriend. And he was definitely not sleeping with a prostitute. No matter how bad he wanted it.

But Harry already had his hands on Louis' ass, and Louis wasn't denying anything.

An accidental moan escaped Louis' mouth. Harry's hands held on firmly to Louis, making him want more.

"So," Harry pressed a gentle kiss to Louis' mouth. "How can I be of service to you?" 

Harry took Louis' body down with his to the ground. "Louis?" He whispered.

Louis couldn't seem to find words to slip out of his mouth. His breath hitched in his throat. Harry drug his finger across Louis' stomach, tugging the shirt up a little bit. 

"I can do whatever. You. Want." He leaned into Louis' neck, sucking on the tender skin. "You just say the word."

"I need you.." Louis cried. His arms were then taken by one of Harry's hands and pinned above his head. Harry began to rock his hips against Louis', striking their jeans together. He could feel the lump hardening in Harry's jeans, which only made him realize how fucking hard he was himself. "Take it off."

Harry grinned. He sat up and took off his grey T-Shirt, throwing it across the room. He then began to take the football jersey off of Louis. Just the feeling of Harry's warm fingers against his bare skin sent Louis' mind wandering off to a peacful bliss. 

Harry's hand reached down and grabbed the bulge of Louis' pants. "A little excited, are we?" He teased. Somehow, Harry already knew how to get Louis going. 

And they had only known each other for five minutes.

Harry slithered down Louis' body until his mouth was at the top of Louis' jeans. He lazily unbuttoned them and tugged them down to Louis' knees. 

"Well..." Harry bit his lip at the sight of Louis' hard cock. He dismantled his own pants before coming back up to kiss Louis' lips. He took Louis' dick in his hand and pumped up and down, lazily. Louis' back arched as soon as Harry touched him. 

It was wrong. So wrong. But every time Louis had a doubtful thought, Harry distracted him. 

Louis sat up. "Harry, I'm sorry, I ca-"

Harry let one of his fingers brush against Louis' hole. "What was that, Lou?" He said with a sheepish grin. Louis' body fell back down onto the floor. 

"Fuck- More." Louis begged. 

Harry reached in his pocket to grab the packet of lubricant. (He was a prostitute. He was always prepared. Always.) He ripped it open with his teeth and dipped his fingers in, grabbing enough of the slick liquid. 

His fingers brushed against Louis' arse again, making the boy's body jerk involuntarily. 

"Stop teasing, you twat.." Louis hissed. 

Harry's fingers circled Louis gently, (Teasing him, even though Louis very clearly asked him not to.) causing the fragile boy below him to shiver. But that was nothing compared to his face when Harry shoved his finger inside.

"Fuck-" Louis whined as Harry curled his finger's inside of Louis' arse. He was being delicate, but rough at the same time. And Louis absolutely loved it. There was never a moment when he wasn't being pushed close to the edge. It was just pleasure. Sweet, sweet pleasure. 

Harry was completely mesmerized. His eyes danced all over Louis' body. Louis was definitely one of Harry's better clients. Harry was supposed to be the pro in this situation, but Louis was cutting it pretty close. Just looking at Louis simply fall apart below him was exceptionally gorgeous. "What do you want, Lou?"

Louis gulped. "You." He opened his eyes and took in a breath. "Inside. Now."

It was a request Harry simply couldn't deny. He gracefully pulled his finger out of the fragile boy, wiping the remaining liquid onto his stiff cock. 

The absence of being filled was making Louis anxious. He fidgeted in his place. "Hurry, mm'need it now.." Louis cried. He began to toy with his own hole at this point, waiting patiently for Harry to get himself ready. 

Harry supported his body above Louis. His robust arms held his sweating body up above Louis' tiny and delicate body. His hips swung forward, as his aching cock slipped inside of Louis. 

Louis' breath hitched in his throat. "Fucking hell!" He cursed.

Harry pounded deeper into Louis. His breathing turned into heavy panting. He felt a need to go faster. Every inch of his body tingled with absolute satisfaction. "Fuck- 

Louis, so damn good-" He puffed.

Harry kept hitting Louis' sweet spot over and over. Every soft brush against it sent Louis' mind into a blank nothing. It was like being on your favorite ride, and never stopping. His stomach began to tighten, with a tickling sensation pumping through his chest.

As his toes curled, Louis came all over both himself and Harry. He shrieked out a string of curses. And he kept coming with each thrust of Harry's hips. 

Harry pulled out quickly and muttered a whisper of "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." As he came hotly on the both of them. A little splurge made it's way onto Louis' lips.

"Fuck- Sorry." Harry sighed before collapsing into a tired heap on top of Louis. 

Louis grinned complacently, licking the remainder of Harry's mess off of his own face. "No problem, love. Just make sure it happens again."

Harry looked up with a piercing glare, then settled into a smile. "I hope you enjoyed your service. Please come again." The curly haired boy joked.

And Louis knew- For sure- He would come again soon.


End file.
